Crystal Bay Lake
Roleplay 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sat by the lake, feet dipped in the water, waiting for Adrean. He had asked her to come here yoday, and she was wondering why. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya startled, then looked him over and grinned. “Isn’t someone fancy today?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyes widened as she remembered what day it was. “Our one month anniversary!” She sheepishly looked down at her attire. “Um, I guess this outfit will have to do? I mean, I know I look good in everything, but still...” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya cocked her head at him. “Really? Let’s see this dress.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gasped. It was a long one-shoulder sapphire blue gown that would have fallen to her feet. She took the dress and whispered, “It’s beautiful.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya quickly went to go change and came back. She twirled around. “How do I look?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Despits her intentions, her cheeks turned a light pink. Still, Freya scoffed, “Well, duh! I’m one of a kind! Of course no one’s going to be as beautiful as me!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rubbed her hands together as she took a seat opposite from him. “Yay! I love food! What’s on the menu?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya studied the menus and then smiled as Shen pointed to one labeled ''Ice Cream. ''“I’ve heard that ice cream’s really good! I’m going to order this!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya looked over the main meals section. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never had any of this, so no. I’m still going with my ice cream!” Her tone left no room for argument. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Make sure to add sprinkles!” Freya added with a sweet smile. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya patted his hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll survive. And I’ll make sure you survive, because if you don’t on our one month anniversary, I’ll never let you sleep in peace.” She gave him a dazzling smile. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“If you dare ''die on our first anniversary...” Freya let the threat speak for itself. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rolled her eyes. “Stop trying to find loopholes. I’d be hurt if you died on any day, so don’t die. I think that’s simple enough for you to understand.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '”Good.” She leaned over and kissed him, then the food arrived. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya immediately duh into her ice cream, then got a naughty idea. She discreetly flicked a piece of ice cream at Adrean’s face and it hit him right on the cheek. She stifled her laughter and began eating faster. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing at the sprinkled ice cream on Adrean’s cheek. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head, still smiling like a maniac. She kept eating, a small fit of giggles still coming from her mouth. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Mhm,” Freya mumbled, still stuffing her face with ice cream. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya blinked innocently at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, totally not sorry about her actions. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya quickly got up. “It’s getting pretty late, don‘t you Think?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '"What?" Freya asked innocently, gin=ving him a faked naive blink.Category:Roleplay Page